Poems of the Generals
by Penchant-for-raising-Cain
Summary: The 'sequel' to 'Poems of the Noah Clan'. A compilation of poetry, written for the Generals of the Black Order. The list will grow as I write more. *Klaud, Sokaro, Yeegar, Tiedoll, Cross*
1. To Fly to the Clouds, Free

**First fic of 2011! If you think about it, the Generals numbers have annoyingly depleted. Klaud Nyne still stands, as does Winters Sokaro and Froi Tiedoll. But Cross Marian is AWOL, presumed dead (look, I don't care if there was blood all over the window and stuff, that guy just will not die!) and Kevin Yeegar is actually dead. Yeegar wasn't even properly in the manga! But nevertheless, I will write about these guys. So, in the interests of 'ladies first' (c'mon, they are from the 19****th**** century!), here is Klaud's poem.  
(Oh yeah – the translation I follow spells her name like that. I know it can be Cloud Nine and what not, but this one looks kinda cooler.)**

**Tsuki Yume does not own D Gray man.**

**

* * *

**

Crack goes the whip,  
To signal the start of the show,  
Sparks fly as the stakes run high,  
And I begin with a bow.

Primeval power, animal instinct,  
To which I am the master to,  
The earth rumbles, the evil crumbles,  
I bid the darkness adieu.

Battle cry, like the scream of the wild,  
My blood flows with energy at the sound,  
It is me and the crystal, two flames of one candle,  
Entwined by the thorns of war, blood-bound.

Fallen disciple, fallen heroes,  
They have not fallen, they have risen,  
Risen to the clouds, cloaked in gallant shrouds,  
With tears, the angels beckon.

But the sympathy does not stretch,  
To comrades, to them – never!  
Their strength is abundant, but some brain cells are redundant,  
Nevertheless, my faith in them does not waver.

The rot of cruelty and calamity is seeping through,  
The sanctuary that is considered pure in tainted,  
Lies buzz like bees in their hives, games are played with soldier's lives,  
All for that pretty picture that will be painted.

* * *

"To fly to the clouds, free."

* * *

**Meh, a bit short but to be fair, I've not completely understood the Generals. Well, I'm pretty sure I get Tiedoll and Cross, but the others…not so sure. But still – review? =3 Just so that I know this third part was worthwhile to write. **


	2. Madness is a Way of Life

**Again, a short poem for Sokaro. I don't know it's mad enough, but you'll be the judge of that. I almost missed my updating deadline…sorry, guys.**

**Tsuki Yume does not own D Gray man.**

**

* * *

**

Madness, the power within,  
It can spin like a firecracker,  
It can cut like the wind,  
Insanity used as a weapon,  
As a force,  
can only be accomplished,  
By one with no remorse.

Disciples who died in the name of God,  
Do not make me laugh,  
For them, I will not applaud,  
They mock the name,  
Fragile, breakable creatures,  
They do not know the pain,  
Of the scars, my horrific features.

Stand alone, walk alone,  
Live alone,  
and die that way, as bone,  
But my effigy, what I engraved,  
Must tell the fiery tale,  
Weave the cruel death of the dark,  
And how I never failed.

Blood, its rich purple colour,  
Thick texture,  
Full contaminated flavour,  
It never fails to amaze,  
A veteran such as I,  
with its chilling beauty, it falls,  
splashing like a haunting lullaby.

To be afraid, to dread,  
To cry,  
They're better off dead,  
Not to stand against the upcoming evil,  
Whispers and every conspiracy theory,  
Do not pierce me, all we need,  
Is to attack as a fearsome holy army.

* * *

"Madness is a way of life."

* * *

**Alright, the hardest Generals to right about are out of the way! Next will be Yeegar. It's my birthday in 3 days! Reviews as birthday presents please! xD**


	3. Bliss Can Never Be Found in War

**Kevin Yeegar – yeah, I left it till the last minute.  
I kinda went "Crap! I completely forgot!"  
*writes furiously*  
"…Done."  
It goes to show how much I procrastinate.~  
I hang my head in shame… *hit by various flying projectile*  
…Okay, who threw Mugen at me? Was it you, ElricLawliet? xD**

**Tsuki Yume does not own D Gray man (Don't mind that random rant I just had – tough day at school, so I needed to vent something somewhere.)**

**

* * *

**

He left an imprint on me,  
Like all those sweet children, lost in time,  
Divine apostle he may be,  
But his clownish aura is sublime.

As we parted ways, trouble befell,  
The scales between justice and evil tipped,  
Fluctuated at that moment, I quelled,  
My comrades hearts that skipped.

Demons rained their plague of death,  
I fought with all my might,  
Comrades fled – no life shall be lost in a breath,  
Now I was left to face the fright.

Strange powers, strange humans,  
Could I really class them as human at all?  
Leering at my weakened actions,  
Purple emanated, and thus begun my maul.

Searing pain, wrath like no other,  
She showed me, memories it seemed,  
A tormenting world, my mind for the capture,  
Hers to play with, her world of dreams.

Stop – stop, child! Don't kill-  
Too late, it never mattered what I screamed,  
Blood dripped soundlessly from the windowsill,  
The walls, the ceiling, the liquid streamed.

Over and over, again and again-  
Out! Out! Get out of my head!  
So ghastly, it drove me insane,  
My body was bruised, but my mind lay dead.

Something was stolen, taken from me,  
Three things as a matter of fact,  
My weapon of God, crushed to smithereens,  
Entrails and sanity, smashed along with that.

I was only so conscious of people around,  
Encircling my mutilation in a throng,  
And then I slipped, there was only one sound,  
The voice of a young girl, singing the eerie song:

"The Lord Millennium is in search of you,  
Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news?  
Maybe you stole it from him?  
I'll see if it's true."

* * *

"Bliss can never be found in war."

* * *

**I do not own the last verse - that is 'Road's Song', the lyrics courtesy of D Gray man English dub. Before you say it; I watched the Japanese dub before the English. Don't get me started on my rant about the voices…but I liked Road's English voice actor, and the song is quite a good translation of the original.  
So, yeah – that is Yeegar's. Tiedoll next, then Cross and then… WTF? I'M DONE? #*!&%£? (Translation: *swears like a sailor*)  
Well, then – reviews? ElricLawliet, I'm looking at you… ;)**


	4. Learn to See Beauty

**Froi Tiedoll – a damn short poem. I tried to make it as arty as possible, so I'd like your opinion on it. Hope it's not too much to ask, but the end author note has an important message.**

**Tsuki Yume does not own D Gray man**

**

* * *

**

The war spreads thickly like acrylic,  
The brush of feud whipping across the canvas,  
An inexperienced hand will leave white gaps,  
In those small pockets lie the saviours.

Like bleeding watercolours, they too fade,  
Too translucent to belong to this world,  
Tears, they fall and nourish,  
Their angelic souls, multi-toned wings unfurled.

If we are the canvas, whitened and untainted,  
Then they shall be the charcoal, black and unforgiving,  
Contrasting, clashing in all ways, we fight,  
Their endeavours at dying us black are futile; we will never forsake the living.

Reams upon reams of paper could be used,  
To dictate the battle, delicate lines of ink,  
Outline our characters, how we stand,  
Embraced by a fruitful garden - beautiful though we stand at the brink.

Grand talk, gentle we can be,  
However, as oil paint shall never dry,  
Students lost can never be replaced,  
Agonising memories shall never die.

No matter the time, no matter the place,  
Appreciate a scene, be it sunny or rain,  
Capture it, keep it safe inside your heart,  
As it will never look that way again.

I speak the truth, I have seen it so,  
Calamity uncovers itself as a forsaken rose bud,  
Shelter yourself, and close your eyes at the last breath,  
No one wants to see the world bathed in blood.

* * *

"Learn to see beauty."

* * *

**Short…too short…**

**Now, don't hit me – but I won't be updating for a while because I have five tests in one week and three major GCSE exams coming up. Basically, I'm screwed for time. Plus, my mind and my life is toying with my existence (again)…gotta hate it when everything just sucker punches you. I might be able to just about squeeze in Cross's poem during half term, but that won't be till February 18****th****. Sorry!**

**Reviews? =3**


	5. The Best Things in Life are Expensive

**I finished my Maths test yesterday, so I finally got time to write Cross's poem! HOORAY! So enjoy!

* * *

**

The brother and another,  
Darkness and clown holding hands,  
I watch heinous events unfold,  
And the bond cut like a weak thread strand.

And to think, the darkness and clown culminate,  
Fuse into the one white haired boy,  
Small and fragile, wholesome to the core,  
He was to be thrown away like a toy.

My true frustration was not him,  
Rather, it was the spirit inside,  
To choose such a boy, it is beyond disgusting,  
He ruined a life, that feeling never did subside.

I hit him in a crude attempt to rid the foul disease,  
So many good-for-nothings walk the earth,  
What was so wrong to choose someone like that?  
And not this child, who has a strong flame burning in the hearth.

And yet he is incompetent and dirty,  
Smart-mouthed and complains about my ways,  
Drink gives me freedom, women give me pleasure,  
Idiot disciple, you will also learn someday.

There was a twinge of uncertainty as I found him,  
And handed him over to the church without care,  
He was to walk alone; hell would freeze over,  
Before I step foot in there.

You ask why? Their doctrines are appalling,  
'All things in moderation' they preach to me,  
Ha! How would anyone attempt to enjoy life,  
if moderation is the key?

However, a darker reason looms,  
A black illness is spreading, waiting to pounce,  
If I get dragged down, who will stop it?  
I withdrew as the time-bomb counts.

My comrades have no faith to place in me,  
My superiors leer at my practices,  
I walk, gun and grave by my side,  
I disappear into the many crevices.

The boy, he finds me, flanked by his friends,  
So he finally opened up and gained companions,  
It will not be long before they are all tested,  
The tie of spirit and blood could be bested.

At long last, he learns of his fate,  
The memories scarring him for so long,  
Shall claw until he breathes no more,  
And awaken to the lyrical song.

With a final silent farewell,  
I think that my Judgement is unnecessary,  
The blood splatters and drips,  
And I end this part of the story.

* * *

"The best things in life are expensive."

* * *

**Was this rather crude? I wasn't sure about it…**

**DONE! 'Poems of the Generals' is done! Since Pearl of the Orient Seas requested it, I will do a poem oneshot 'Poem of the People' – to describe the ordinary folk who have no idea about the Black Order. And also, I might add more Exorcist poems to 'Poems of the Black Order' – Noise Marie, Miranda, Krory and possibly Suman Dark. **

**So, to thank my reviewers:**

**ElricLawliet - *glomps* THANK YOU! (And that chapter of 'Restricted to the Light' will be done very soon!)**

**mgsab123 – I like the fact that you choose your favourite stanzas; thank you!**

**Kanero16 – You were a continuous support and a great person to talk anime to!**

**Pearl of the Orient Seas – Your suggestions were valuable to me, thanks!**

**Until next time… - Tsuki Yume **


End file.
